Uzuki's Game
by Dance-Axel-Dance
Summary: basically, This is just something that popped in my head the other day xDD Kariya tries to hit on Sho with math terminology. Wonder how that'll turn out. In m current stor Kariya tops so I figured Sho should have his turn lol No Flames! And yes, this is boyxboy. there is a lemon at the end too.


Kariya liked games; it was a well known fact. He also had a habit of going with any game his partner, Uzuki, wanted to play. This had led to some awkward, sometimes painful, situations for him. Like the time she'd decided she didn't want Ramen if she won, but to see him go without his bean paste for an entire Game.

She'd won, and he'd tried, he really had, but he couldn't even last a day. He owed her, and today, the third day of the second Game in a row, she was cashing in. Kariya hadn't been too worried, until she mentioned the week's crazy GM, Sho Minamimoto. Slightly weary now, because it was no secret Uzuki was a sadist and enjoyed making Kariya's life difficult, Kariya had waited for her to continue. He really wished he hadn't.

Staring at the heap in front of him in frustration, as this one also lacked its math obsessed creator, the orange haired Reaper turned and definitely did NOT stomp all the way to the Ramen Don. A good bowl of ramen would calm him down and help him think. Plus, Ken Doi was always happy to make small talk, since he didn't get much company.

Walking in, he froze when he saw the only other customer in the little shop was Pi-Face himself. The crazy mathematician had a small smile on his face as he talked to the cook, looking for all the world like he belonged there. Kariya stood in the doorway, just watching them as he gnawed on the stick of his bean paste. His elusive "prey" was right there, the younger Reaper giving him a profile view, but Kariya couldn't make himself move.

He was sure Sho would "crunch" him if he went through with Uzuki's evil plan. Sure, Kariya was strong and not afraid to hurt the other Reaper, but Minamimoto was a GM for a reason, the youngest yet, in fact. There had to be a reason for that, and the orange haired man wasn't eager to figure it out. Not to mention Sho was completely bat-shit insane, but that was a mere technicality.

Studying Sho from where he was, Kariya could admit the grey-haired man was attractive, hot, really. He'd noticed before, of course, but he'd never actually thought about THIS kind of situation. Steeling himself, Kariya resigned himself to his "fate."

… As soon as Ken Doi left.

Sitting beside the GM, the Harrier tried to think of the many things he'd thought up earlier. While he was trying to do that and make a mental will at the same time on the inside, on the outside he was completely calm. The cook finished off his conversation and smiled cheerfully at them before disappearing into the kitchen to make Kariya's usual.

The two Reapers sat in silence, Sho finishing his ramen as Kariya tried to force his voice to work. When the chef came back with his ramen Kariya practically jumped out of his skin. He could see the slight smirk from Sho, signifying he'd seen that.

"Zetta jumpy today, Hexadecimal."

Kariya threw a bored, slightly irritated look at him and opened his mouth to retort, but something completely different came out.

"I've been lookin' everywhere for ya, my desired solution."

The look Sho gave him was decidedly scary, as it was a look that clearly said he'd beat the living shit out of Kariya if he was mocking him. 'Trust the math geek to be paranoid of bullies.' The thought was meant to distract himself, but it just made him more nervous. Deciding he had no choice but to continue now, Kariya held his hands up in defense, making sure the cook was gone before replying.

"I'm as serious as Modular Arithmetic! I've been to every vector of Shibuya lookin' for ya!" Pausing as he translated that in his head, he quickly continued when he saw Sho's look darkening, "I'll take ya to your limit if you'll show me your end behavior!"

'…Where the hell did THAT one come from?'

The younger Reaper's eyebrows shot up under his fringe, his look of surprise lasting only a second before shifting into a calculating one. "You… wanna expand my polynomial?" The confused (almost shy?) tone of voice surprised Kariya. Had the other never been hit on by another guy before? Kariya was sure Pi-Face wasn't a virgin, he couldn't be since he died at 18…

'Right? This could be very bad…'

Kariya cut his thoughts off there so he could answer. "You're the solution to my homogeneous system of linear equations." Really, Kariya didn't want to know what all that translated to in Sho-speak, but he wasn't going to stop and owe Uzuki MORE.

Sho looked decidedly flattered by that one, as much as Kariya could tell anyway, so he took it as a good sign.

Until he was pressed into the counter, that is.

"Hexadecimal, I don't care what kind of bet you're equating with that pink harpy, I'm going to take you to the limit as x approaches infinity." He pressed his lips to Kariya's hungrily, pressing his tongue into his mouth around the bean paste and leaving the orange haired man breathless as he pulled away soon after. "Just not with y equaling here, or t equaling now. T = 19:00, vector 5 in Udagawa. Be there."

Before Kariya could even get his breathing under control, Sho was gone out the door, money for both their ramen left beside his bowl. The orange-haired Reaper blinked rapidly behind his glasses, reaching up to fix them before he realized Sho had stolen his bean paste. Eye twitching once, Kariya turned to eat his ramen and think.

How would he explain THIS to his partner? Technically, she didn't say he had to _sleep_ with the Game Master, just that he had to flirt with him using math-based pick-up lines. Standing up after finishing and pulling out a new bean paste, he wandered out of the shop lost in thought.

Only to be bombarded by Uzuki a few minutes later, as she'd seen everything and wanted more details.

-18:57, Udagawa Back streets-

Kariya still wasn't entirely sure how he'd ended up here, wandering the Udagawa Back Streets waiting for the Grim Heaper. He thought it might have something to do with Uzuki, but that girl could talk really fast when she was excited.

He just hoped those rumors of Pi-Face always being late weren't true, he didn't want to wait all night for… what exactly had Sho said? That entire conversation was so confusing to Kariya that Sho could have said he was going to push him in front of a train and he wouldn't have realized it.

Speaking of which, it felt like he just got hit by one as he found his back pressed against CAT's mural. The yelp that left his mouth without consent sent his bean paste flying, as well as making him sound pathetic. The chuckle from the train that hit him made him open his eyes, having closed them when his head met the wall. Sho's face was only about an inch from his, eyes narrowed slightly and a smirk that made Kariya sweat turning up his lips.

"Hello, Hexadecimal. You're 3.14 minutes early, very nice." Sho's voice sent a shiver down his spine, the purring tone making him squirm where Sho was pressed against him.

He was going to KILL Uzuki. Just push her off a building or something.

"I'm consistent like that." Lots of practice had him able to stop himself from moaning loudly as Sho's hand slid up his side, under the hoodie shirt between them. For working with mass amounts of junk all the time, Sho's hands were only a little calloused.

'He really shouldn't be able to do this to me, only touching my side…'

Hands coming up to grip Sho's biceps tightly, he moaned softly pressed his hips against the Grim Heaper's. "W-what… what did'ja… do to me?" He was already panting as the taller man's free hand slid down to grab his right thigh, pulling at his leg until it was curled around Sho's waist. The friction doubled as Sho ground against him, Kariya's grip tightening on his arms.

"Stupid 000, _I_ didn't do anything. If I had to estimate, I'd put my money on the Pink Bisect." Sho was purring in his ear now, tongue flicking out to trace the shell as his hand slid out of his shirt to unzip the hoodie. "I'm going to factor you so hard, you'll graph a ninety-degree decent."

The hand that was on his thigh was suddenly down the back of his pants, a finger he hadn't seen him slick pressing against his ass warningly before it slid in. The orange-haired Reaper tensed at the sudden intrusion before his body seemed to relax of its own accord. A moan slipped from his lips, loud enough to be heard by the music store down the street. His arms slipped up to wrap around Sho's neck, pressing back onto the finger and forward into the hand playing with his abs and chest, trying to rock into all the sensations assaulting him.

"F-fuck, man… H-hurry up!" His voice had lowered to a shaky mockery of his usual easy tones, eyes closed tightly behind orange tinted shades as he tried to control his breathing. Sho made a pleased noise as he sped up the movements of the finger inside him, a second joining it shortly. Kariya squirmed, not expecting how _good _that felt, to be stretched like that. Sho had bigger hands than he'd realized, fingers as calloused as his palms and nails verging on claws.

His other leg rose to wrap around Sho's waist as well, hooking ankles with the other one to pull Sho's groin against his own, earning a groan of satisfaction from Sho. The taller Reaper rocked his hips against Kariya's in a parody of what was to come, making the shorter man squirm in anticipation. He gasped sharply, back arching into Sho's hand as the fingers stretching him brushed against the spot inside that made him see stars.

Sho's smirk widened as he rubbed his fingers against his prostate mercilessly, scissoring them occasionally. A third finger slid in as well, causing Kariya to grunt in pain, his teeth gritting as even whatever it was Uzuki slipped him couldn't dull the pain entirely. He whined low in his throat, trying to pull away from the pain in his ass.

'Fuck, but I hope his hands aren't proportional to his dick…' The thought barely registered before the Grim Heaper's lips were moving against his own, the hand he had mostly forgotten about undoing the button and fly of his pants deftly after a bit of shifting of their hips. Moaning into the kiss, one hand slid up to tangle in the long hair at the back of Sho's neck while Sho's purring got louder, the orange-haired Harrier able to feel the rumbling in the clothed chest pressed against his own. 'That needs to go…'

The hand not wrapped in gray hair slid around to unbutton the top of the jacket Sho never seemed to go without, slipping into it to wrap his arm around his neck inside it. The tongue pressed into his mouth was somewhere between a human's and a cat's, rough enough to make the movements against his own and the roof of his mouth more pleasurable than usual, even more so with the drug.

Before he could react the world seemed a lot colder, his pants ripped open down the seams, leaving his ass and erection exposed to the night air and Sho's hands. He was glad he didn't wear boxers; they'd have been shredded by now. Sho had no mercy for the clothes blocking him from what he wanted, just like obstacles in math or the Game. The fingers pressed into him pulled away, making an irritated sound rip itself from the orange-haired man's throat.

The sound he made as Sho pressed into him, slick with whatever it was Sho was using, drew a few confused looks from costumers exiting the Frequency-nulling stores around them. It was a cross between a loud cry of pain and a breathy gasp of pleasure as a hand wrapped itself around his neglected length in the same movement that had the Game Master buried in him completely. The older Reaper shivered as he processed that Sho was, in fact, proportional _everywhere_.

As the younger started thrusting into him, setting a steadily increasing pace, Kariya's grip tightened as the drug helped him to become used to it faster. A slight shift in the angle of Pi-Face's hips and Kariya was seeing stars, his grip digging into Sho's shoulder and pulling his hair sharply. Each thrust had Kariya's head spinning as the spot inside him was slammed into brutally, leaving him chanting the name of the name of the Reaper fucking him into the wall. Kariya couldn't even remember when the kiss had ended and Sho's mouth had latched onto his neck, sucking and licking everywhere, teeth grazing and nipping as the lion-like man left hickeys all over the pale skin there.

The hand stroking him kept rhythm with his hips, thumb rubbing over the head and pressing against the spot just below the swell of it. Kariya's voice was getting higher and raspier, practically ripping the hair from Sho's head as he moved his hips into the two sources of pleasure, feeling the heat in his lower belly reaching the boiling point.

"FUCK! SHO!" Arching into the hand wrapped around him, Kariya's nails broke the skin of Sho's shoulder as he came. Moaning loudly, head thrown back against the mural behind him, he floated in the pleasure of orgasm as Pi-Face continued to thrust into him a few more times before burying himself deep into Kariya and cumming. Fangs and sharp teeth sank into his shoulder and it was all Kariya could do not to yell out in surprise and pain, blood flooding Sho's mouth as he moaned into Kariya's skin.

The orange-haired Reaper panted and fought to open his eyes, delirious from the powerful mix of pain and pleasure. He'd never imagined Uzuki's bet could develop into THIS, with him pressed against the graffiti mural of an eccentric Angel with the crazy Game Master, who he'd thought completely straight until he had cum buried as far in Kariya's ass as he could get. Really, Sho had always struck him as straight as the equations he loved, which was why he'd never hit on him before. He was almost grateful to Uzuki. Almost, because she was probably around here taking pictures, she'd drugged him into a painfully horny stupor, and because he was POSITIVE his ass would be in so much pain he wouldn't be able to _lie down_ for weeks.

That last part he knew because he was still hard, and because Pi-Face wasn't even winded. Whatever drug Uzuki gave him was probably affecting Sho as well now, because the other man had swallowed quite a bit of Kariya's blood. The man chuckled as he pulled his teeth free, lapping at the blood as he slowly began stroking Kariya's still hard length.

"So zetta insatiable, Hexadecimal. Guess we'll just have to continue deriving this equation until you're done."

Just the tone and the things he was saying had Kariya whimpering and bucking his hips needily.

'This is gonna be a long, LONG night…'

**haha I am still writing my other ShoxKariya story this just came to me the other day xDD lol hope you guys like it! :D**


End file.
